Hope
by serrahchan
Summary: My name is Kagamine Rin. I'm only an ordinary 15 years old teenager.My life change when a weird guy named Len ask for my help to save a place called Land of Hope. full summary and pairing inside


Hiiiiiiiii everyone~

I'm serrah. So, uh... i'm trying to make a story and I hope everyone will think that it's not a crap. Because it's my FIRST TIME writing a story.

and the main pairing will be rinxlen and if anyone can suggest another pairing, I will be sooooo happpy~ ^ ^

SO LET'S BEGIN

* * *

summary : my name is Kagamine Rin. I'm only an ordinary 15 years old teenagers. My life change when I meet with this weird guy named Len ask me to help the land of hope...

…...

Prologue

…...

Somewhere in the land of hope there was a Kingdom. The king and the queen are celebrating their child's birth. They named her Rin

Suddenly in the middle of the celebration, the king get a bad news from his minister about the declaration of war from from the land of darkness. The king and queen are afraid that

they will try to take their child and kill her. Because of that,the king and the queen decide to send their child to earth and will be take care by their trusted person on earth.

"_Lily, you'll have to promise mama that you will never tell rin that she is actually not the part of our family okay?"_

" _yes mama, I'll promise" said the girl around 4 years old_

"_that's my good little lily" her mother patted her head and hug her_

"_i will always take care of you rin! I promise!" the little girl looked at the little baby around 1 year old that sleep in peace and smile to her_

**14 Years Later**

**Rin's POV**

"Rin! Wake up! It's morning you sleepyhead!"

I groaned "Urgh...five more minutes please..."

"Okay, you make me do this Rin~" Lily said

she pulled my blanket and sprinkle water all over my face. I instantly scream

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK"

I got up and start yelling at lily "Lily! what the hell ?"

"D'awww~ is little rinny angry?" she smiled innocently

"Of course! It's only SIX in the morning!"

"Yeah, I know. And as your big sister this is my responsible to wake you up if you're not wakin' up. Now ~ go to your bathroom and then eat breakfast, kay~?" she ask me in a happy tone

"Uh...five more minutes?" I beg her

"Do you want me eat all of your oranges?"

"..." I nodded. And feeling defeated from her.

I groaned and go to the bathroom lazily. '_Stupid Lily _' I mumbled

_ …..._

Chapter 1

**The New Student**

"Bye rinny~~~...take care of yourself!" Lily waved her hand to me. And I waved back to her.

Then I start to walk to school .Uh...how I hate school. I hope it to be blow down and flattened by a giant road roller.*what am I thinking?*

Oh yeah! I haven't introduce myself aren't I? Well,my name is Kagamine Rin. I'm 15 years old. I have blond hair,azure eyes and I always wear my big white ribbon almost everytime. Plus, I'm only an ordinary teenagers just like the other girls.

And the girl back there was Lily. She's my big sister. She is 18, she has blond hair and it reached her back and she has same azure eyes just like me.

"RIIIINNNNN!"

"eeeekkk!" I squealed and look to my back. Guess who? It's Teto. And she's hugging me

I took a deep breath and start talking "Teto are you trying to kill me? Get off Teto!"

"Hehehe... sorry rin. Can't help it~" she let go off me "We haven't meet each other for about two weeks" and hugging me...again

"But now we meet each other now, right?" I smiled

"yup!" Teto nodded

we walk and talk about what we do during holidays until we reach the class. Then the bells rang and we take our seat. 3 minutes later sensei come to the class.

"Hello class... guess what?" sensei said

"We're not going to study today?" the student answer in unison

"No. But there will be a new student in our class"

the class starting to whisper and talking about who it is while i'm looking at the sky hoping that the class will be over right now. I don't care with that new student.

"You can come in kagamine-kun". Then the guy come to the class and stand in front of the class

"Please introduce yourself". Sensei said

I turn my head and look to the new student. My jaw felt like dropped. I don't believe it! He looks just like me. The difference is his blond hair tied into ponytail and his azure eyes are darker.

"My name is Kagamine Len and it's nice to meet you all" the boys and the girls are stunned...

Then the girls starting to squeal and the boy are talking about him. Uh...that's how girls are ,right?

"Calm down class. Now,you can take your seat next kagamine rin over there" sensei pointed at the seat next to me.

"Rin?" I heard him saying my name and walk to my seat

"uh...yeah? What ?"

"Is that really you? you've grown up!"

"yeah...my name is Rin...what do you want?" .'sheesh...what's with him?' I thought

He leaned closer and look at my bangs. 'eeeek! to close! Too close'. Now i'm starting to feel weird

"it really is you..." I heard him talk. Then he grab my wrist.

"eeeeeekkk!" I squealed

"you have to go back to our homeland Rin! We need your help! Our homeland is in danger now!" he said

everyone stared at me...

I look at him like an idiot. I don't even understand about what he just saying?

"errrr...what are you talking about?" I started

"it's really important Rin. We have to go back as fast as we can!" kagamine-kun said

I stared him.

He stared me.

Everyone stared at us.

Then, sensei break the awkward silence

"uh...if you want to practice for your drama, you can do it in free time kagamine-kun."

silence...

"ah! Sorry!" then he took his seat next to me.

Then, sensei start to talk "...Okay class, open your book page 20..."

…...i think my life is going to be so different from now on

Done! Soooooo...

How is it? Review please? =)

please tell me if it's bad or the spelling is wrong.

Cookies for reviewers!

Sooooo~~~~ Please review! m(_ _)m


End file.
